Fairy Alternative
by clary02
Summary: Una nueva amenaza con un viejo enemigo...el gremio de Fairy Tail vuelve a verse en problemas, podrán los lazos de amor y amistad vencer esta vez? O se las verán con una fuerza que ellos no conocen?
1. Chapter 1

- Tu historia esta hermosa Lu-chan - le dijo Levy a Lucy cuando termino de leer de la historia de la muchacha.

- Gracias Levy-chan, es un alivio que seas la primera en leerlo.

- No te preocupes Lu-chan ha sido un placer. Eres excelente escritora.

- Me halagas Levy. No quieres quedarte a tomar algo...?

- Etto.. Creo que mejor en otra ocasión. Tengo que apresurarme para no llegar tarde a...

- Tarde a qué? - le pregunto Lucy viendo como la chica se sonrojaba.

- Después te cuento ¿vale? - le dijo antes de salir apresuradamente.

En el camino al café que estaba cerca del gremio se miro su reflejo en varios escaparates. Sus cabellos azules estaban tan desordenados como de costumbre y los ojos cafés le brillaban tras las gafas. Debería quitárselas pensó... No podía creer que estaba tan nerviosa.. Nunca había tenido ninguna cita con ningun chico y menos con el.. Pero si la había invitado a salir con él era por algo...

Tan ida en sus pensamientos iba que se dio de bruces contra alguien.

- Sera que mejor que mires donde caminas si no quieres salir lastimada - le dijo una voz gruesa.

Levanto la mirada y se encontró con Gajeel que la sostenía para que no se cayera. Levy sintió como se sonrojaba mientras se alejaba de Gajeel.

- Sera mejor que entremos..por cierto estas preciosa - el chico la tomo de la mano y la guio al interior del café. El aun lugar pequeño y acogedor, con la paredes de un anaranjado cálido y decorado de forma sencilla. Se sentaron cerca de una ventana y pidieron algo de tomar. Levy empezó a juguetear con el lazo de su blusa... no sabía de qué hablar con Gajeel, lo único que ella sabía era de libro y el no parecía de los que le interesara mucho eso. Cuando lo miro vio que el muchacho miraba por la ventana con aire aburrido.

- te puedo hacer una pregunta - le dijo tímidamente, hubo una pausa y como el chico no le respondió le pregunto- ¿porque me invitaste a salir?

- ¿No crees que es obvio?

- La verdad no. no sé porque lo hiciste.

El chico la miro fríamente.

- Mejor olvídalo.

El resto del tiempo lo pasaron en silencio hasta que decidieron que era hora de irse. Gajeel la acompaño a su casa y Levy solo sentía que todo había sido un desastre y que era por su culpa. Cuando se dio la espalda para entrar escucho que dijeron a su espalda

- Te invite a salir porque me gusta y te quiero demasiado.

Sorprendida se dio la vuelta para responderle a Gajeel pero el se alejaba a paso firme. En las escaleras de la entrada había una solitaria rosa que sin duda la había dejado el.

-yo también te quiero Gajeel- pensó Levy mientras cerraba la puerta con la rosa en la mano.


	2. Chapter 2

- Hola Levy-chan - Le saludaron sus compañeros de equipo Jet y Droy apenas la vieron entrar al gremio.

- Hola chicos - le contesto con una sonrisa. El gremio ese día parecía estar especialmente agitado, el maestro Makarov había convocado a todos los miembros pero no había dicho el porqué.

Levy se sentó con los chicos hasta que apareció el maestro.

- Bueno tengo una nueva misión - anuncio mientras todo mundo callaba - Ha aparecido un nuevo gremio oscuro que se ha fusionado con los miembros restantes de Grimmore Hearts... Su nombre es Witch Scream y por lo que sabemos están tratando de encontrar a Acnologia para "tratar" de controlar su poder.

Un murmullo recorrió todo el gremio.

- ¡Esos malditos se las verán conmigo! - grito Natsu escupiendo fuego por todas partes como siempre.

- No suelo estar de acuerdo con flamitas, pero esos idiotas nos deben una - musito Gray.

- Jubia apoya a Gray-sama - respondió la chica desde detrás de Lucy con la cara sonrojada.

- Tienen razón no lo voy a negar - dijo el maestro levantando la voz en medio del barullo - Pero él ERA nos tiene vigilados y debemos actuar con cuidado así que los separare por equipos para que investiguen.

- El primer equipo - leyó Mirajane- serán Natsu y Lisanna...

- Yo iré con Lucy - Dijo un chico en tono burlón.

- ¿Loki? -dijo Lucy sorprendida- ¿Cu-cuando saliste?

- Recuerda que uso mi propio poder mágico - repuso Loki guiñándole un ojo.

- Esta bien - continúo Mira- Loki ira con Lucy. Gray ira con... con Juvia - Juvia celebraba en secreto mientras Gray ponía cara de aburrido- Yo ire con Fried... - al decirlo Mira se sonrojo pero aun así continuo leyendo- Elfnii-chan ira con Evergreen, Kana con Gildratz, Wendy ira con Erza y Levy ira con Gajeel...

Al oír eso Levy se sonrojo y busco la mirada de Gajeel, el también la miraba ambos estaban igual de sorprendidos pero Levy sabia que en el fondo ambos estaban felices de haber quedado en el mismo equipo.

- Ya se pueden retiran - les dijo el maestro Makarov- Mañana todos los equipos partirán a primera hora.

Levy quería evitar encontrarse con Gajeel, así que trato de salir lo más rápido posible del gremio, para su mala suerte él era mas rápido que ella.

- Tenemos que hablar- le dijo el chico.

- Hablar de… qué?

Gajeel la tomo del brazo y la llevo a un lugar apartado donde nadie podia verlos.

- Esta misión va a ser muy peligrosa.

- Lo sé pero...

- Quiero que me prometas algo.

Levy lo miro parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no mostrarse orgulloso como de costumbre.

- Que quieres que prometa?

- Que, pase lo que pase, si te digo que huyas lo haras.

- Que?

- Promételo.

- No.. no puedo

- ¡Promételo!

Gajeel esta muy cerca de ella. Podía ver su reflejo en los ojos del chico. Parecía en serio preocupado y ella no quería que el se preocupara aun mas por ella.

- Esta bien. Lo prometo... - repentinamente Gajeel la abrazo fuertemente contra el.

- No quiero que nada malo te suceda.

Ella se sentía a punto de llorar pero se aguanto. hubo una pausa hasta que ella le dijo:

- Yo tampoco quiero que nada malo te pase.


	3. Chapter 3

Levy se levanto algo tarde esa mañana. Tomo una toalla y se metió a darse una buena ducha, una vez salió del baño se dio cuenta de que había alguien en la salita.

- Hola - La saludo Gajeel, que estaba tirado en uno de los sillones.

- ¡Gajeel! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Es que te estabas tardando mucho - dijo arrastrando las palabras- no entiendo porque las chicas demoran tanto en el baño.

Levy tomo un florero y se lo lanzo con fuerza, Gajeel se hizo a un lado mientras el florero se hacía añicos contra la pared.

- ¡¿Por qué entras así a mi casa?! ¡Vete!

- No me iré sin ti - le dijo mientras la empujaba hasta su habitacion y cerraba la puerta - Asi que date prisa y vístete.

- Maldito Gajeel- murmuro Levy. Cuando termino de vestirse ella, Gajeel y Lily se encaminaron al gremio. Al parecer Gajeel tenia razón llegaban tarde, el maestro ya estaba dando las explicaciones de la misión.

- ...Se repartirán por todo Fiore. Erza y Wendy iran a las islas al sur. Juvia y Gary a las montañas del norte, Mirajane y Elfman irán a Clover, Natsu y Lissana irán a Shirotsume y por ultimo Gajeel y Levy iran a los bosques de Oshibana. Cualquier cosa que hallen extraña repórtense con nosotros y si la situación se vuelve peligrosa...-hubo una leve pausa- no quiero que se arriesguen. No permitiré que les pase lo mismo que en la isla Tenrou - hubo un murmullo incomodo, a pesar de que habían pasado años desde el incidente aun lo recordaban- Bueno es hora de partir ¡Buena suerte a todos!

- ¡Aye sir! - gritaron Natsu y Happy emocionados mientras salían corriendo.

- Espérenme! - les llamo Lissana corriendo tras ellos. Todos en el gremio rieron. Natsu era siempre tan impulsivo.

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos también - le dijo Gajeel poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza.

- Esta bien le contesto la chica- Se dirigieron a la estación y tomaron un tren a Oshibana. Encontraron un vagón casi vacío y se sentaron uno frente al otro. Como cada vez que estaba a solas con Gajeel, Levy se sentía nerviosa. Así que, tomo un libro y se puso a leer. Gajeel la miraba fijamente y eso la ponía aun más nerviosa.

-No me mires de esa manera-pensó Levy sonrojándose.

- Oye Levy- le dijo Gajeel desviando la mirada- Que tal si en vez de leer para ti sola, lees en voz alta.

-Ehh...bueno está bien- El chico se levanto y se sentó a su lado y ella empezó a leerle. Al principio lo hizo tímidamente pero después se animo y empezó a leer mejor. Tan emocionada estaba que no se percato de que Gajeel sonreía.

- No puedo creer que te hice tanto daño- pensó recordando cuando estaba en Phantom Lord- ojala algún día me perdones.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la estación de Oshibana. Una vez ahí emprendieron el camino a los bosques, un lugar desolado en el que nadie deseaba entrar.


	4. Chapter 4

Como era su encargo Gajeel y Levy empezaron a explorar los bosques y sus alrededores en busca del gremio oscuro Witch Scream... Al no encontrar nada Gajeel se puso de mal humor (como de costumbre).

- ¡Maldita sea porque no hemos encontrado a nadie!

- Cálmate Gajeel - le dijo Levy enojada por el berrinche que estaba haciendo el chico.

- ¡Déjame en paz de no ser por ti seguro ya yo los hubiera encontrado!

- Si estas tan seguro de que puedes hacerlo solo pues no te estorbare más! ¡Siempre me tratas igual te odio! - le dijo Levy harta, una sombría expresión cruzo por los ojos de Gajeel. Por un instante Levy pensó que el chico explotaría, pero se dio la vuelta y lo unico que dijo fue:

- Como quieras.

Levy se quedo en si lugar viendo a Gajeel desaparecer entre las sombras.

- El tiene la culpa el empezo- se dijo a ella misma mientras caminaba en dirección opuesta a Gajeel. Al, final agotada se tumbo contra un árbol y se quedo dormida.

Dos chicos espiaban a alguien en medio de unos matorrales.

- Mira, Jabbo tiene la marca de Fairy Tail - dijo el chico rubio de ojos color miel, tenía un cuerpo alto y delgado.

- Si tienes razón - le contesto Jabbo. Este era de pelo y ojos negros, piel cetrina, y un cuerpo fornido repleto de cicatrices.

- Sera mejor que se lo llevemos a Blaire-sama...

- Espera escuche algo - dijo Jabbo mirando hacia atrás.

Levy se despertó por el sonido de una explosión. Al despertarse y no ver a nadie pensó que había sido su imaginación, pero luego hubo otra explosión y sus dudas se disiparon, definitivamente alguien estaba peleando.

- Gajeel- fue lo primero que pensó.- Pero solo le soy un estorbo...

Al final decidió ir a ver que sucedía. Llego a un claro en el que había tres personas, una de ellas estaba de rodillas mientras los otros dos lo veían con deprecio.

- Solid Script... Sound Out - murmuro Levy para evitar que la descubrieran.

- Porque te interpones en nuestro camino - dijo Jabbo - qué opinas tu Lucian? Lo eliminamos?

- Siii en mucho tiempo había tenido una pelea tan buena- dijo el chico rubio - Lastima que aun no está a nuestro nivel - dijo mientras hundía la cabeza el chico en el suelo.

Levy lo reconoció de inmediato si era Gajeel. Pensó en ayudarlo pero no creía capaz de hacer nada. Los dos chicos empezaron a darle un paliza a Gajeel y el, para sorpresa de Levy se dejaba golpear.

- Porque te obstinas tanto en proteger a aquella chica - Le dijo Lucian a Gajeel entre risas.

- ¿Una chica? -pensó Levy. Era ella. Gajeel la estaba protegiendo a ella! Sintió como unas ardientes lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Aun después de todo lo que ella había dicho el la seguía protegiendo.

El chico rubio, Lucian usaba magia viento, creando cuchillas de viento cortando aqui y alla y el otro control natural todo el bosque podía obedecerle si el así lo deseaba.

Aprisiono a Gajeel con los brazos y piernas extendidos colgando de unos árboles. El chico se veía destrozado, Lucian iba a darle un golpe cuando una sombra se atravesó entre él y el dragon slayer.

-¡DETENGANSE! - grito Levy con los brazos extendidos frente a Gajeel.

- Vete Levy, por favor - le suplico Gajeel

- Perdóname por todo lo que dije. No dejare que mueras - le aseguro la chica con una sonrisa enmarcada por las lagrimas - Despues de todo somos un equipo.

Espero que les guste mi fanfic ^^ comenten lo que gusten besos Clary


	5. Chapter 5

Lucian y Jabbo se partían de la risa al ver a Levy tratando de defender al dragón slayer. Lucian formo un torbellino alrededor de la chica asfixiándola.

- Una chica inútil y un mago incompetente - escupió Jabbo - parece que los magos de Fairy Tail solo son un montón de magos mediocres... - no pudo terminar de hablar pues Levy le lanzo un solid script de fuego que lo tomo por sorpresa.

Lucian al percatarse de lo que pasaba agarro a Levy por el cabello y la alzo.

- Te crees muy fuerte ¿no? - le susurro Lucian - pronto veras como te pisoteamos a ti y a todo tu estúpido gremio - le tomo el rostro y sonrió -pero me temo... que tu caerás primero. Sin darse cuenta Jabbo se había acercado a su espalda y la golpeo dejándola inconsciente.

Gajeel estuvo viendo toda la escena medio inconsciente, sintió como se enfurecía cuando vea a Levy caer en el suelo. El chico no lo soportaba mas, ella había ido ahí a defenderlo, a pesar de todo lo que él le había dicho, a pesar que el tratara de alejarse de ella, la chica siempre encontraba la forma de permanecer cerca de él. Hizo un esfuerzo para sacar la poca magia que le quedaba y alejo a Jabbo y Lucian con Rugido Del Dragón de Hierro. Como era un ataque con poca fuerza no los podía alejar mucho así que tomo a Levy y eco a correr tan rápido como pudo.

Luego de un rato encontró una cueva al pie de un pequeño cerro. Recostó a Levy y se alejo tratando de ver sus heridas. La idea de ser un escudo humano no era muy buena, pero al menos puedo evitarle a Levy algo peor.

Aun así la chica estaba herida y esa idea lo mataba. Empezó a marearse por la cantidad de golpes que había recibido. Se apoyo contra un muro y cerró los ojos. De repente sintió un cálido peso sobre su hombro. Levy se había apoyado de él. La chica le miro con ojos apagados.

- Gracias por defenderme... perdona todo... todo lo que dije... merezco lo que me paso.

El chico al verla así tan frágil, se sintió débil por no haber sido capaz de protegerla. La agarro y la abrazo.

- No te disculpes... yo no fui capaz de protegerte... no merecías esto...

Pensó que la chica se había dormido mientras la abrazaba hasta cuando ella le dijo en un susurro:

- No importa... tenía que proteger a quien amo...

Eso fue lo más que el pudo soportar y dejo correr las lagrimas. El también la quería pero estando cerca del ella iba a correr mucho peligro y eso era lo que el menos deseaba.


	6. Chapter 6

Gajeel la recostó contra el duro suelo de piedra y se puso a dar vueltas por la cueva ¿Qué haría? Lo más lógico sería que volvieran al gremio a informarle a Makarov de lo que sucedió, pero Lucian y Jabbo no eran los únicos miembros de Witch Scream que había visto en el bosque, no los había contado pero cuantos serian ¿diez? ¿Veinte? Aun así los superaban en número y sería muy difícil luchar, si estuviera solo los enfrentaría sin dudarlo. Bajo la mirada a la chica que yacía a su lado. Pero estaba ella… No era un estorbo ni mucho menos pero no podría luchar con todo su poder si a la vez trataba de vigilarla. La cueva daba vueltas a su alrededor y las heridas le escocían. Estaba tan preocupado, se paso la mano por los enmarañados cabellos.

Estaban apelmazados y pegajosos, recordó la cantidad de golpes que había recibido, era un milagro que siguiera en pie, bajo la mano y vio la sangre, negra en la penumbra, goteando entre sus dedos. Llamo a Lily y le pidió que montara guardia. Aun preocupado se dijo que lo mejor sería esperar a que amaneciera… y finalmente se desplomo.

Cuando despertó ya el sol estaba alto en el cielo, tenía el cuerpo entumido y vendas que la noche anterior no había tenido.

-Tch… esa tonta…- susurro mientras se ponía de pie para buscarla, pero cuando se dio la vuelta la cueva estaba vacía, no había señales ni de ella ni de Lily. Estiro su cuerpo mientras bostezaba sería mejor buscarlos antes de que se metieran en problemas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Días después en el gremio, el maestro Makarov con los que había vuelto, a pesar de solo haber pasado una semana desde que los envió a la misión habían vuelto ya dos equipos y ambos estaban heridos y traían malas noticias.

-Witch Scream se movió más rápido de lo que esperábamos- le dijo Fried al maestro.

El maestro miro el gremio con preocupación. Macao y Wakaba jugaban cartas, Nab,como siempre, "examinaba" el tablón de misiones y Reedus pintaba a Laki con mucha dedicación.

-Ustedes son mis hijos y no puedo permitirme fallarles de nuevo - dijo con pesar.

-Maestro lo que encontramos fueron solo magos de Witch Scream, ninguno de Grimmore Hearts, según los rumores...-Mirajane pensó en que tal vez no sería buena idea contarle, pero no quedaba de otra- han capturado a Zeref en las mazmorras…

Makarov, con la sorpresa, presiono tanto la taza que tenia, que se quebró. La cerveza goteaba por el borde de la mesa.

-¿Zeref?


	7. Chapter 7

- Si, segun lo que cuentan Blaire-sama domina la magia arcana de Morpheus -le dijo Mirajane- Asi es como controla a Zeref.

- ¿Morpheus? -pregunto Elfman.

- Morpheus... Igual que la magia de Purehito y los siete hermanos del purgatorio solo que esta es mas poderosa -explico Makarov- puede controlar los recuerdos, crear alucinaciones y enloquecer al mas fuerte. Tambien es capaz sellar la magia de cualquier mago convirtiendolo en una persona comun.

- ¿Existe esa clase de magia? - pregunto Evergreen.

- Sii... y solo Blaire-sama sabe dominarla...- contesto Mirajane

- Asi que asi controla a Zeref...

- Lo mas probable es que si...- Makarov iba a añadir algo mas pero un estrépito sacudió el gremio. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Wendy, y a Erza que llevaba atado a sus pies a Natsu que se retorcia y lanzaba maldiciones.

- ¡Sueltame baka! -le gritaba Natsu lanzando llamas por la boca- ¡Dejame iir!

Erza le pateo el estomago dejandolo inconsciente y lo cargo hasta la mesa del maestro.

- Maestro -le saludo dejando a Natsu en el suelo.

- ¿Erza? ¿Wendy? ¿que hacen aquí? -pregunto Mirajane.

- ¿Porque traes a Natsu atado? -le pregunto el maestro.

- Nos encontramos con Natsu-san de camino de regreso y estaba exaltado, cuando le preguntamos que habia sucedido nos conto que miembros de Witch Scream lo emboscaron en medio de la noche y se llevaron a Lissana.

Mirajane dejo escapar un grito y Elfman estaba hecho una furia.

- Ningun hombre atacaria por sorpresa en la noche -exclamo.

- Ya basta- dijo Makarov- Blaire ha decidido retarme... -una vena sobresalía palpitante en su sien- Y yo aceptare el reto. Destruiremos Witch Scream como lo hicimos con Grimmore Hearts.

- No permitire que le hagan daño a Lissana.

- Veran lo que es meterse con FAIRY TAIL! -exclamo Makarov- ¡Y que el Consejo dispare Etherion un millon de de veces si asi lo desea pero nadie detendra nuestra justicia!

-Sii!

- Marcharemos contra Blarie.

- ¿Que haremos con los que estan afura? -pregunto Erza.

- ¿Que sucede de que me perdi? -pregunto Natsu reaccionando- ¿ya puedo ir a buscar a Lissana?

-Ella te gussssssta -dijo Happy burlandose de el.

- Etto...noo.. ehm so-solo la quiero ayudar-dijo sonrojado y con el entrecejo rieron- ¡Dejenme en paz!

- Dejense de juegos -le dijo Erza con una mirada asesina.

-¡Aye Sir!-respondieron los dos a la vez.

-Tenemos que encontrar a los demas, podemos usar el poder telepatico de Warren. Nos reuniremos en los bosques cercanos al catillo de Blaire.

-Aun somos pocos -señalo Mirajane- nos llevaremos a Macao, a Bizca, a Alzack, Bixlow, Laxus...y a Jellal.

-Esta bien, Erza tu te puedes encargar de contactarlo.

- De acuerdo- Dijo sonrojada e indferente.

Makarov suspiro con pesar, todo eso le causaba un mal presentimiento.

-Vamos contra Witch Scream -dijo con ira- Esto es la Guerra.


End file.
